Through It All
by Alice2207
Summary: When love in here everything is possible. Dio/Aya, Drabbles


1. Meeting

Their meeting was while a horrifying incident. Something that someone should now see and should not experience. But they still met each other in the middle of everything.

That's all that mattered to them.

Dio and Aya until now aren't sure if they are grateful for the incident or not.

2. Goodbye

When Dio had to say goodbye after the curse went away, it was a sad, depressing moment for Aya. The blonde would have to leave soon enough as one of the ones who got the torture to be one her father experiments.

Aya stayed silent as Dio started to burn the house down. Her face went down to the ground.

Dio from the other side didn't like the idea of getting separated much as well. Then, he slowly came closer to her, bending his body down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

_"Goodbye, Aya… May you always be smiled upon."_

3. Back

Dio came back from the dead. God decided to recreate every single one of the dead by the doctor. His eye still was missing, bandages were still there, but he got new cloths and looked fresher than ever. He was older, as he was supposed to be before he got murdered. Also means he is 23 now.

Even if he recreated, he still remember all what he had before. He remembered Aya and what happened before and how he saved the beautiful blue eyed girl.

And he was desperate to meet her again.

4. Together

When Aya heard a knock on the door, she did not expect to see the man who appeared in front of her. His soft smile and his golden hawk eyes were too familiar.

"Hi Aya." Dio smiled widely. She was still as beautiful, though she had short hair now.

Aya's mouth was wide open.

"Hey Dio." She slowly smiled back. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

5. Admitting

Dio happily lived with Aya and Maria for 3 months already. The more he and Aya were together, the more it got awkward. Maybe since for his opinion, the skinny 21 year old was beautiful and flawless. And also he had that disorder that made him stare at her for too long.

He never really knew what people meant by love when he was smaller, with both of his eyes and alive without recreating. But currently he probably started to understand.

As he thought of what happened more and more, he got himself to admitting that he loves Aya.

6. Love

Aya slowly woke up. She put up a random dress, not trying to look much pretty. She don't care that someone from the house will see her like th- Actually, she did. Dio, the only male on the house, was more or less perfect – at least to her.

His beautiful hawk eyes could hypnotize any girl easily; his smile can make anyone blush. And he proved it before, lots of times. So she needs to look good as well. She dressed up quickly.

As she checked the date she noticed something. It was Valentines Day. 'Oh God why' was muttered from her pink lips. She didn't like that day at all; she got tons of love letters from boys she doesn't even know, and had to turn everyone down and look like a bitch.

She ran over the door to see how many love letters she got today. She opened the door to see mountain of letters. 'The same pile as last year…' she thought to herself. She had nothing against all these boys who like her, but she didn't liked them the way they liked her.

Then she noticed that Dio woke up and came near the door, next to her. "What is all of this?..." He gawked at all the letters of the front door. "It's Valentines Day, so people send love letters and stuff… this is more or less the amount I am getting every year." She answered awkwardly.

"I see…" He replied. He seemed to be annoyed by it. She got an idea from this.

"Hey Dio." She smiled at him. He gave her a nod to continue. "Can you back me up and pretend to be my boyfriend? Since there is these guys who are really clingy…" She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Do I really have to pretend?..." He asked as a reply. Ata blushed. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I just want to love you as your real boyfriend, and not to pretend." He answered. "Can I?"

Aya's face was all red. "Yes, you can."

7. Kiss

The first kiss he ever gave her was on the forehead.

But right now, he is kissing her on the lips. The blonde was her boyfriend for a month already, and he hoped for more. He hugged her tightly in his arms, everyone who were in love could understand that lovely feeling when you hold someone who dear to you. And also knew that kiss that person was even greater.

He was happy that this is his first kiss.

With a person he actually loved.

8. Affection

Affection had lots of terms.

Every single one of them was done on the relationship of Dio and Aya. Just to remind, there is the three most popular ones for the word. One – To say I love you, to say I care of you so much. Two – To hug and nuzzle, just a simple touch as caressing a cheek. Three – The sexual one.

They all had been done.

Both Dio and Aya didn't regret a second to be a couple or to take any meaning of affection.

9. Marriage

After a year of full love with almost no fights at all, Dio asked Aya to marry him. From obvious reasons, she said yes.

The day of a wedding quickly came. Aya's white dress was beautiful. But Aya made it even more beautiful than needed. Her hair grown to the same length as she had when she was 11. It hanged down freely and was simply perfect.

Dio's blond hair had the same style as before. Since he always looked good enough for everything. His tuxedo was pitch black, but it looked amazing on him. Just simply beautiful.

But they both waited for one thing. The ceremony. And when it came…

"…I do." Was the two words that came from both of them.

10. Child

"….Good night, sweetie. Good dreams." Aya told her little child. His hair black but his eyes were golden. He was such a beautiful little kid. "Mommy, I love you!" He was six, he was so sweet. She smiled back at him. "I love you too, darling."

She slowly came back to her and Dio's room. She opened the door, giving a smile to her still awake husband. She sat next to him. "Dio, we made the cutest child on earth, I swear." She laughed. He smiled softly at her.

"Oh yes, I know that. If you want, we can make another one~" He laughed when she blushed. "Shut it and go to sleep, stupid." She puffed her cheeks. "Haha, good night dear." He kissed her on the cheek. "Good night." She returned.


End file.
